toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog golf courses
:For the golf courses that toons play, see toon Golf courses. The cog golf courses are advanced cog facilities located in Bossbot Headquarters. Cogs inside are levels 10 and 11 with some of them being V2.0 cogs. Inside the cog golf courses, toons will have to stomp on red moles, navigate through mazes, defeat cogs, and play a game of cog golf. The miniboss for the cog golf courses is the Club president. Special cogs called V2.0 cogs appear throughout the cog golf courses. Each level contains a group of 4 level 10 cogs (one is V2.0), and ends with a group of 4 level 11 cogs. 2 of the level 11 cogs are V2.0 except on the final level where 3 are V2.0. Cogs *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *The Big Cheese *V2.0 cog *Club president Cog golf courses There are three cog golf courses: The Front Three, The Middle Six, and The Back Nine. Structure Cog golf courses, similarly to District Attorney's Offices, are made of floors- each contains a sequence of rooms with obstacles, and the toons need to successfully complete them, in order to get to the next level, and eventually get to the Club president- the boss of the course. Each floor contains the following rooms, by the given order (see the obstacles section for more information): #Landing point (where toons start each new floor) #Mole stomp #Maze race #Cog battle (four level 10 cogs, where one of them is a V2.0 cog) #Cog golf #Cog battle (four level 11 cogs, where two of them is a V2.0 cogs) In the first and middle floors, the final room has a golf cart which leads the players to the next floor. In addition, the maze does not exist in one of the floors in each one of the courses; the second floor in The Front Three and the first floor in The Middle Six and The Back Nine. General information Obstacles In the cog golf courses there are three obstacles: Mole stomp In this obstacle there are several mole hills. Inside these mole hills are two types of moles: the brown mole and the red mole. The main objective is to stomp on the red moles. Stomping on brown moles will result in the toon flying in the air. Once the required amount of moles have been stomped, the doors will open. Failure to do so will result in losing twenty laff points, and the toons will have to reattempt the challenge. Nmnk7n.jpg molestomp.png Maze race The maze race is, as its name states, is a maze in which toons will have to navigate through within a time limit. The objective is to reach the end before time runs out. The first toon to reach the end receives a full toon-up; all other toons will receive twenty laff points. Failure to reach the end within the time limit will result in losing twenty laff points, and the toons will be moved to the end. Maze2.png|An aerial view of the Maze. Cog golf Cog golf is a puzzle in which toons try to remove the cog golf ball. In order to remove the cog golf ball, toons will need to remove the surrounding colored golf balls by matching three or more of the corresponding color; matching three golf balls will remove the golf balls in the field. Toons work on separate puzzles. All toons will need to work together to complete a number of puzzles. Completing a puzzle rewards each toon with a random level four or higher gag. 118hohe.jpg coggolf.png Trivia *This is the only cog facility without goons. *Unlike other facilities, there are no level 12 cogs at all. Instead, there are V2.0 cogs. *The unpalletized Toontown Japan files call Cog golf "Bust A Cog" and Mole stomp "Whack A Mole". In other languages Front Three Middle Six Back Nine In other languages Gallery Golfcart.png Pianoglitch.png References Category:Cogs Category:Bossbot HQ Category:Cog facilities Category:Cog golf courses Category:Locations with laff requirements